The Sweetest Thing
by vbfb1
Summary: Bella is a novelist who frequents a local cafe to do her writing. What happens when the gorgeous new barista catches her eye.    This is my collab with syndneytwimum for the For The Love of Women contest.


**title:** The Sweetest Thing  
**summary:** Bella is a novelist who frequents a local cafe to do her writing. What happens when the gorgeous new barista catches her eye  
**rating:** M  
**pairing:** Bella/Jane  
**word count:** 5416  
**disclaimer:** All recognised characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.  
**ffn penname(s):** vbfb1 & sydneytwilightmum  
**twitter:** vbfb19, sydneytwimum  
**beta name(s):**voluptuousvamp

I had heaps of fun collabing on this and i am pretty proud of my first attempt at femslash.

Enjoy.

vbfb1

* * *

Rushing through the streets I had one destination on my mind. I needed to get out of this cold and into my favorite place to be – Javalicious. It was my go-to happy place whenever I was feeling down, needed a sweet pick me up, or just wanted to relax and write. It wasn't like one of those chain coffee shops; it was intimate and comfortable and had free wi-fi. Edward was my favourite barista at the café; he was gorgeous, funny and made the best Café Latte this side of Earth. Every time I had been in for the first month, he had tried to ask me out.

_"C'mon Bella, just one date. I promise it'll be fun," he would say with a wink._

_"Edward, it's very sweet of you, but seriously. As cute as you are, you're not my type," I would say, giving him an over-exaggerated wink._

_Every time he would pout and then proceed to produce the greatest liquid beverage for me! I could see the wheels in his head turning and I knew the exact moment he understood what I meant because that day his eyes went a little wider and his mouth made a small O formation._

_"Ohhhhh," he said. "Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Right, got it. No Boys. K. Well, maybe we could just have coffee and hang out sometime then. No Date!" he asked._

_"That, I can do," I said, letting out a small laugh. I had to give him points for consistency, and I knew we'd be great friends. _

Stepping into the warm store, I instantly felt at home. Stomping my boots on the mat to get rid of the snow, I unraveled my scarf, took off my jacket, and hung them on the hook by the door.

Making my way to my usual spot, I settled into the well-worn burgundy wing-back chair. I often wondered if my chair could talk what kind of tales it would tell. Setting up my laptop, I waited for the Wi-Fi to connect. I glanced over at the counter and a shock of blond hair caught my attention. There was a new girl behind the counter serving customers. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a dark green Javalicious shirt. It was form fitting and accentuated her chest nicely. It really suited her. I couldn't really see the rest of her body, but I was a sucker for blonds and she was instantly doing something for me.

She was standing at the register assisting a customer; her glorious smile lit up her whole face and I was mesmerised. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she laughed lightly at something the customer said. I saw Edward gesture at me from behind her. He was standing by the coffee machines and had a big goofy grin on his face, giving me an over-exaggerated wink while pointing to her. I let out a little laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, making a mental note that subtlety was definitely not one of Edward's strong points.

Hopping up from my spot, I made my way to the counter to place my order. Noticing her standing with her back to me making an order, I waited. Looking down at a CD near the register, I tapped on the counter along to the tunes playing over the speakers. "_God, his voice is so sexy and smooth. Velvety, perfect sex music" I thought._

"I think so, too; his name's Demetri," a beautifully melodic voice said.

"Pardon?" I said, mildly horrified, realising I had said my thoughts out loud. I looked up into the face of the woman with the beautiful voice. She had the most vibrant ice blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt an instant connection with the beautiful woman before me; it was as if my entire soul was drawn to her.

"Demetri Long is the singer," she said, indicating towards the CD I had been looking at and nodding to the music playing. "He's a good friend of mine. He's been playing in pubs forever and just cut his first CD."

"Oh, I see. Well, I like it," I confessed.

"So do I," she said smiling kindly. Something told me she wasn't just talking about the music and truth be told, neither was I.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

My first thought was _"You,"_ but I pulled myself together enough to not blurt that out. Looking over her shoulder, I saw Edward wink at me again. That boy always seemed to be able to read my mind and I had to stifle a giggle.

"I'll just take a Venti latte with skim milk and a vanilla cupcake, thanks."

"Ok, that's a Venti latte on skim and a cupcake, vanilla?" she read back to me to make sure she had it right.

"Yup. That's right," I confirmed.

"Anything else?" she enquired, giving me a look that made me think she was asking about more than my order.

Pausing for a moment, I tapped my chin and smiled at her. Feeling bold and hoping I was reading the signs right I asked, "How about having a coffee with me on your break?" Her smile widened and she looked like sunshine. In fact, she kind of reminded me of that Sookie girl on True Blood, radiating sunshine. It was a welcome change from the snow and gloom outside. Looking at her made me feel lighter, happy.

"I get a break in about an hour," she said, gesturing at the clock on the wall behind her.

"Can I get a name for the order?" she asked.

"Bella."

"Bella, that's beautiful; it suits you. I'm Jane by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jane. I'll be waiting, right over there," I said, indicating the spot I had my laptop set up at. I handed her the money and moved to the end of the counter to wait for my order.

Grabbing my order from Edward and giving _him_ the wink this time, I practically skipped back to my seat. Internally chiding myself for acting so silly, I took a deep breath and sat down. I was giddy inside and on a high. Settling down, I spent the next hour working on my novel. When writing, the words always overtook me and I ended up a little zoned out. I was in that zone when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up just in time to see Jane sit down in the seat next to mine, two coffee cups in hand.

"I thought you might need a refill," she said, offering me one of the coffee cups. As she passed me the cup our fingers grazed each other ever so slightly; her hands were warm and they gave me the slightest electric tingle. My stomach fluttered and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, Bella, what brings you here so often? Edward says you've been coming in quite frequently, lately"

"Oh he did, did he? What else has Edward said?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to know.

"Just that you're doing some type of writing for something? He wasn't very specific," she said shrugging.

"I find this place is like a muse to me. I'm writing a novel. It's a Young Adult fantasy series." I explained.

"I hear Young Adult is the way to go. I've read some good books that are written in that genre; they weren't at all what I expected. I quite enjoyed them," she said.

We continued chatting about books and she told me that she was working on her Ph.D. in child psychology. She was working at Javalicious to get a bit of extra money so she could travel once she was done. She spoke of wanting to travel to Asia to see the ancient world mixed with the new and how that culture was something she was quite interested in. The whole time she was speaking her face was alight and glorious.

Her enthusiasm was infectious and I found myself wanting to spend more time with her. Before we knew it her twenty minute break was up.

"I better get back to work," she said standing. "It was great chatting with you, Bella."

As she started to walk away, I knew I had to take a chance.

"Jane wait. Would you like to have dinner? With me, tonight, at my place? I'd love to cook for you."

"I would love that, Bella," she responded instantly.

Letting out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, I grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled my address and number on it and handed it to her.

"Here are my details. How about seven?" I asked

"Sounds perfect; I get off at six. I'll bring dessert," she said as she was walking back to the counter.

Looking at the clock and noting it was four, I decided to pack up and get home. I'd stop by the store on the way home and pick up the ingredients for dinner. I had a killer Asian stir-fry recipe I could make for her sine she'd mentioned about wanting to go to Asia.

As I prepared dinner, my nerves hit me. I had been so confident when I had asked Jane to my house for dinner. Now, in typical Bella-style, I was second guessing myself.

I looked at the clock. It was almost seven, and she would be here shortly. Dinner was almost done, so I quickly ducked into my room to check my appearance, making sure I was looking suitably cute and a little sexy, too.

I was just finishing up a few last touch-ups to my make-up when I heard the doorbell. As I headed for the door my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I checked the peep hole just to make sure it was her before I opened the door.

The moment I laid eyes on her gorgeous face, the nerves I had been feeling disappeared and the confidence I had felt earlier returned.

"Come in," I said, moving the door open and holding my hand out in invitation.

"Thanks," she said, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I immediately blushed as the warmth spread through my body.

As she stepped over the threshold, everything suddenly seemed right, like this was where she belonged.

Glancing around the living room, Jane turned back to me. "You have a lovely home, very eclectic, but somehow it just works."

I nodded in agreement. I noticed the box in her hand and couldn't wait to see what she had brought for dessert.

"You can put that in the kitchen if you like?" I said, indicating the box she was still holding.

"Great," she said, giving me a huge smile, just like the one I had seen in the coffee shop earlier.

Following me into the kitchen, she placed the box on the counter and asked what we were having. "Chicken stir-fry. I thought I'd make you my super secret recipe an Asian man that used to live next door gave me," I replied.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

I went to have a look in the box to see what we were having for dessert. As my hand was about to open the lid she rushed over and grabbed it away with a laugh.

"Ah ah ahhh. Not until later. It's a surprise."

I thought about telling her I hated surprises, but I had a feeling that I was going to like this one, so I kept quiet.

I asked her how rest of her day was while I served up dinner. She said that she had been busy but no more than usual.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is a bottle of white wine in the fridge. Can you grab the corkscrew from that top draw over there and open it?"

"No probs."

As I put together two plates of food, I watched out of the corner of my eye at the effortless way she moved around the kitchen. She had this graceful elegance, like a swan gliding through water. I found it extremely appealing, and dare I say incredibly sexy, especially because she was in my kitchen.

"Pinot Grigio, nice," she said as she pulled the wine out of the fridge, giving me an approving look.

"You know wine?" I asked, "because I have absolutely no idea. The guy at the liquor store suggested that goes well with chicken."

"Yeah, I know a little about wine. I had a job at a slightly more upscale restaurant before ending up at Javalicious. The late nights were just killer, though, and too disruptive to my studies."

"I know what you mean. I used to tend bar, but it didn't work with my writing, so I am currently jobless but not really looking. Thankfully I have a friend who knows a friend who knows a friend who has a publishing company who took interest in my novel, so they have given me an advance."

"Wow, so you're going to be published?"

"I sincerely hope so."

We moved to the table and Jane poured us each a glass of wine while I set our plates down.

Dinner was easy. We both barely stopped talking or laughing long enough to eat. We had so much in common from favourite books and authors, to the types of movies and music we liked. I couldn't believe it.

I hadn't realised as we were eating that we had slowly moved closer and closer together until we were almost sitting on top of one another. I didn't know if it was the wine talking, as we'd moved onto the second bottle, but I wanted nothing more than to close the last of the distance between us and feel her lips and body against mine.

I stopped myself long enough to think _what the hell am I thinking_. I'd had only one serious relationship in my entire life. This was so out of sorts; I did not sleep with women on the first date. Everything about Jane was making me hypersensitive and I felt like I needed to slow things down a bit.

In an effort to calm down, I quickly gathered up the dishes and rushed into the kitchen. I told Jane to go pick out a DVD to watch while I quickly cleaned up.

I had just put the dishes in the sink when I felt Jane appear behind me.

"You forgot the glasses," she said as she placed them on the counter.

"Thanks," I squeaked, feeling lucky I was even able to say that and sloshing some soapy water out of the sink and onto the floor.

She was standing so close behind me I could feel her body heat. I felt like every nerve in my body was screaming for her to press against me. I thanked my lucky stars that I had my back to her, because if she could have seen my front, she would have known instantly just how turned on she made me by my extremely erect nipples**; **they were aching to be touched, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from making any sound.

"You don't have to do those now," she said as she ran her hands from my waist up my back to my shoulders.

"They can probably wait til later," she mumbled, kissing me on my shoulder as she ran her hands down my back and gripped firmly onto my waist. I felt goose bumps pop up all over my body at the contact and had to bite back another groan that threatened to escape my lips.

"I... can think... of better... ways... to spend... the evening... than doing dishes." She kissed along my shoulder and up my neck, finishing at the spot under my ear that always drove me wild. As soon as she licked on that spot I knew I was gone. I had officially given up all pretence of doing the dishes and relaxed back into her as she wrapped her arms all the way around me. The feel of her body up against mine was amazing; it was like a million tiny bolts of lighting were coursing through my veins. My overactive mind couldn't help but think that if it felt that good fully clothed, I could only dream of how magnificent it would feel if we were both naked. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my bed and make love to her, but my mind was wrestling that it was too early for that. I didn't sleep around, and I sure as hell didn't pick someone up and bring them back home the same day. But Jane was different, so different.

She slid her hands up my front, skimming them over my chest. I could no longer hold back the noises that were wanting to escape and moaned wantonly while her hands explored my body.

"Don't fight it," she whispered in my ear. "I know you feel it. It's okay, I do too."

With those words my last walls of resistance crumbled. I turned around in her arms and kissed her with all the desire and passion that had been building up.

Warring with the emotions and the fact I knew this was going to happen, I couldn't turn back, but I also needed her to know what this meant for me.

"I don't do this," I said between kisses, momentarily losing track of my thoughts. Pausing, I took her face between my hands and looked into her eyes. "I need you to know that I don't want this to be a one night thing."

She looked back at me with the intensity of fire. "Bella, I don't do this either. But there is something different about you, something that makes my soul feel alive. I want to explore this and see where it goes. Let's talk later. Right now I need you."

Without any further hesitation, I took Jane's hand and lead her towards my bedroom.

We paused at the doorway and I kissed her passionately, frantically embracing her. We both started clawing at each other's clothes, desperately trying to get naked.

Jane eventually managed to get my top off over my head and groaned appreciatively when she noticed I wasn't wearing a bra. I very rarely wore a bra, due to my barely B cups. Memories of how convenient that could be came flooding to my mind, a thought that was confirmed when I realised Jane was taking full advantage.

Having only been with one other woman before, I didn't have a lot to compare it to, but I could safely say I never knew that having your breasts worshipped could feel so good.

Not wanting to be left out, I stepped back, causing Jane to pout at me. "Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering why I had pulled away.

"There's a little inequality, in the clothing, don't you think?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my eyebrow at her. I thought it was a cute move and hoped it came across as such.

I didn't have to wait long as she quickly stripped off her shirt and removed her bra. My mouth hung open involuntarily. Without a shadow out a doubt I knew that I had never seen a more perfect pair of breasts than Jane's. They were beautifully full and round, with gorgeous dusty rose areolas and lovely large and very, very hard nipples.

I didn't realise I had closed the gap between us until I had my mouth around one of perfect nipples, savouring their silky feel on my tongue. After giving the right side an appropriate amount of attention, I moved to the left while still using my hand to make sure the right was not left out. Her moans made a cacophony of sounds equaling the most arousing music, and I knew I had to get rid of our panties and jeans before we ruined them.

I was so engrossed in laving attention on Jane's amazing nipples that I didn't even notice we had slowly been moving backwards. My knees hit the bed, causing me to overbalance and fall down onto it, taking Jane with me.

We both broke out in a fit of giggles. "If you wanted me on the bed all you had to do was ask," I told her, snuggling into her neck to pepper her with kisses.

"I tried but you were a little preoccupied," she jested. "My method worked though. I have you under me right where I wanted you."

I couldn't help the whimper that tumbled over my lips, the implication of her words almost too much to contemplate. I didn't want to wait any longer; it had been two long years of self induced satisfaction. I started fiddling with the button on her jeans wanting her naked, needing to feel our skin touching at every single point possible.

With the ease of someone who seemed well practiced, she batted my hand away then got us both out of our jeans and panties.

I froze at the site of her kneeling before me naked. She took my breath away and rendered me speechless. "You're stunning," I said, surprised I managed to get anything out at all.

"Nowhere near as stunning as you, Bella," she said, kissing the inside of my thighs. The sensual kisses made me blush involuntarily. I could see Jane eye me appreciatively when she realised that my blush covered more than just my cheeks.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life." She leaned in and kissed me, I could feel through her kiss just how beautiful she thought I was.

As we kissed passionately, I was acutely aware of everywhere our bodies came in contact; each and every point felt like a tiny little fire was burning in that spot. It was the most incredible feeling. I ran my hands down her back and over her firm but ample ass, wishing I could sink my teeth into it. We both let out a loud groan as I cupped both her butt cheeks firmly with my hands and pulled into me as hard as I could.

We momentarily stopped kissing as Jane stared deeply into my eyes; they twinkled with mischief and promise. Before I could comment, she slowly started kissing her way down my body, bypassing my breasts and heading to where I desperately needed her. Moments later, she parted my legs and buried her face into my waiting pussy.

"Oh my God," I moaned as she licked me from my entrance to my clit and back again. She had the most amazing tongue; it felt like a wet silky velvet tie being slid every so erotically between my folds. Every single lick, suck and nibble made me feel like I was going to explode.

"Jane... so good."

I could feel my climax getting close and although I didn't want her to stop, I was not a selfish lover. Wanting a taste of her honey pot, I put one hand down and tapped her lightly on the head. She looked up at me with a miffed expression on her face, obviously unhappy that I interrupted her while she was enjoying herself so much

"I want to taste you," I said, no longer scared of the consequences. "Swing that pretty pussy of yours around and sit in on my face. Let me return the favour. Please, I need to."

A giant grin shone across her face as she looked at me over my pubic mound. I'm fairly sure I had never seen anybody move as quickly as she did. She gave me a cheeky grin as she swung her hips around and straddled my face.

Before I had been with a woman for the first time, I had always found it funny how people would say how delicious a woman's pussy tasted. I had thought it was one of those bullshit sayings used to make things seem better than they are in real life. That was until I spread Jane's lips and ran my tongue over her soaking wet pussy. I had never tasted anything so delectably, sweet yet salty. I could not get enough.

Each and every time I'd repeat my way through her folds Jane moaned in appreciation of the attention I was giving her. It sent a very pleasurable vibration right where I needed it. I could no longer stop my impending orgasm. I felt like I was going to shatter all over the place like a crystal, into a million pieces; I was right on the edge.

"So close," I moaned, letting Jane know that I couldn't hold out much longer.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, I felt her slide a couple of fingers into me. She thrust gently at first, getting harder and faster with each insertion. She must have been predicting when I would come undone because just as I was about to explode she curled her fingers up and made contact with my g-spot. That was all I needed; it was like a bomb went off in side me, sending waves of pleasure hurtling through my limbs and making my entire body quiver with pleasure.

Barely able to breathe, I lay under Jane feeling completely blissed out. As I lay there, I tried to get my breath under control and regain the use of my limbs. I felt a little guilty for stopping my ministrations on her, but my arms and legs felt like jelly. Jane rolled off of me and turned around so that she could kiss me on the lips.

"You are so beautiful laying there all satisfied. I wish I could have seen your face as you came."

"Next time," I said, wanting her to know that I definitely wanted to do this again.

Once I regained my composure, I pushed Jane onto her back and situated myself between her legs. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as she had given me, and I knew exactly how to do it.

I reached over into my special drawer and grabbed my favourite glass dildo with the g-spot tip. Before she could figure out what I was doing, I quickly resumed my position and started out nibbling on her clit. When I could tell she was getting delirious in her pleasure, I grabbed the dildo and slowly slid it inside her.

"Holy, fuck!" she screamed out, it sounded like in pleasure, but I wasn't really sure.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh God yes… please... don't stop... so good," she pleaded, grabbing my head and returning it to in between her legs.

I was pleased that she was enjoying my ministrations so much that she was having trouble speaking. Giving me the confidence I needed to continue, I started to gently slide the dildo in and out of her sweet pussy.

"Oh, Bella... pl .. pl… ohh please?"

"What do need baby, tell me."

"Faster," she moaned as she started to buck her hips.

I did as she asked and was rewarded with her cries of ecstasy. Her hips were bucking around so wildly I placed the top half of my body on her to actually hold her down so I didn't hurt her.

I was just about to put my mouth back on her clit when Jane's climax hit her. To say my girl was beautiful as she came was truly an understatement. I sat up and leaned on my elbows so I could see her. I waited it out, admiring her ecstasy, completely mesmerised, as her orgasm seemed to rock her entire body. When she seemed to be coming down from her high I slowly removed the dildo and leaned down to lick up the sweet juices that were flowing from her in the most beautiful way. She writhed underneath me at the sensitivity and gave a little giggle. Her giggling was the sweetest sound in the world. I hopped off the bed and ducked into the bathroom. I placed the dildo beside the sink so I could wash it later and then grabbed a face-washer and ran it under some warm water. After quickly cleaning myself up, I headed back into the bedroom to do the same for Jane. Bringing her pleasure had been truly rewarding and cleaning her up would make me feel like I had done my job well.

She looked so peaceful lying there in my bed, like it was where she belonged. I almost thought she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes and caught me starting at her.

"Sorry, if I was a bit messy. That was so incredible," she said as I started cleaning her up.

"You have nothing to apologise for," I said. "Watching you come undone was nothing short of magnificent. I feel privileged to have been able to witness it."

"You are truly amazing, Bella," she said, sitting up and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I quickly popped back into the bathroom, returning the cloth. When I came back into the bedroom, Jane had gotten out of the bed and was gathering her clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hurt that she'd be trying to leave already

"Figured I should probably head home before I wear out my welcome," she said shrugging.

After everything that had just happened there was no way I was letting her go so quickly. "Stay?" I asked, sounding far more like I was pleading than I had hoped.

She smiled at me then dropped her clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed. I crawled in as well, cuddling up beside her. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and let out a big sigh. This felt so right. We lay there for a while just revelling in each other presence before sleep finally claimed us.

I rolled over in bed stretching leisurely. My body was feeling like gooey marshmallow fluff. I could feel my muscles falling into place as my back clicked. As my mind became more alert, I went straight back to images of last night and the things I had done.

Being with Jane had been wonderful. I could still smell her in the air and could almost hear her moaning and the little sighs that had come from both of us. Noting her absence, I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I needed a shower. I wondered if she was using the bathroom. I could smell coffee, maybe she was in the kitchen.

I sat up to get out of bed when I noticed a white box on the bedside table. It was the same box she had brought dessert in last night. We had never gotten to eating it, and I was still curious as to what was in it. On top of the box were the words _Open Me._

Opening the top of the box, I saw four perfect cupcakes. Vanilla with vanilla frosting in pastel colours, each with a little candy flower on top. I smiled thinking about how she had taken notice of the cupcake I'd ordered yesterday with my coffee.  
Inside the top of the box was a note.

_Bella,_  
_I'm sorry I left before you woke. You looked so magical sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Thank you so much for last night; it was a memory worth repeating. I'd really love to be able to see you again and perhaps even get to dessert this time. Call me._  
_Jane xx_

I picked up a cupcake and bit into it. It was heavenly sweet and delicious, just as Jane had been. Sliding out of bed, I carried the box to the kitchen. The coffee pot had been made and on it was a little post-it note. _Drink Me, I taste delicious, just like you. Jane xx _Smiling to myself, I grabbed a mug and poured the coffee. At my kitchen counter I stood naked and content, smiling to myself, sipping my drink and eating the rest of the cupcake, thinking and planning of when I could see Jane next and finally get to dessert.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and let us know what you thought.

vbfb1


End file.
